


Navigator

by shiannan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, POV River, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Wash Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiannan/pseuds/shiannan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River visits the flight deck to find dinosaurs there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigator

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Fandom Kombat 2015 and then translated. Wish I didn't suck at translating...

There’s a dinosaurs’ den on the flight deck, and River is puzzled. It’s a spaceship, there’s no place for dinosaurs here, especially for the ones from different periods, why does the deinonychus stand next to the stegosaurus?

Makes no sense.

«Yurassic or Cretaceous?» she asks. «Wrong. Can’t be together»  
She grabs the stegosaurus and throws it onto the floor.

«River!» Simon’s trying to get in the way. «You shouldn’t…»

«It’s wrong!» she interrupts. «The stegosaurus’s gone, the period has changed, can’t be together, can’t. Or, wait, no…» She jerkily lifts the stegosaur and hides the deinonychus in her skirt’s pocket. «Still Yurassic, just stay here, it’ll take its shift…»

«Don’t be mad at her, Wash» Simon shrugs his broad shoulders. «I’ll bring it back in the evening, unless Cretaceous starts before it»

Wash’s smiling, but River can’t look at him, doesn’t want to look. Every time her eyes are on him, a piece of iron stabs his chest with this awful sound, pinning him to his pilot seat. He looks like a puppet that is never going to move again, like a butterfly behind the glass. River hears the groaning, the last sound before he passes away, she watches as his shirt gets drenched in blood, and again she hears, but now it’s Zoe screaming.

Blood again, now it’s the child, the baby girl, she’s tearing Zoe’s body apart, there’s too much blood…

«River!» Simon’s voice is hard to hear since Zoe is still screaming. «River! Come round, mei mei!»

«I am leaving,» she says. «I will come back with the new period. Can’t stay together here anyway. Stegosaurus first, then deinonychus»

«I’m so sorry, Wash,» Simon apologizes again, but, for whatever reason, Wash isn’t mad. He approaches River, and she covers her ears with his palms not to hear his ribs cracking.

«Stegosaurus and deinonychus can stay together. Just remember, honey, these rules don;t work here.»

«Why not?» Wash smells like blood, it’s disgusting.

«Why not? Cause it’s a fucking flight deck. I’m the pilot here, and it means I’m the one to set the rules here, too. All the dinosaurs live together. But you can make up your own rules if you’d like to.»

«My own rules?»  
«Hell yeah. Do you want the diplodocus to befriend the tyrannosaurus?»

River waves her hand and closes her eyes.

The red lights blink and Wash leaves his seat a second before the harpoon’s blow.

Zoe yells and breathes a sigh of relief.

«Well done!» Wash says. «That’s my Zoe, my beautiful and brave Zoe.»

He cuddles tiny Emma and smiles happily.

River opens her eyes.

«You alright, mei mei?»

«It’s alright» River looks at Wash and sees no broken ribs and lungs ripped open. She sees him smile. «I’ve changes the rules.»

«You see, she’s a quick learner,» Wash taps Simon on the shoulder. «Come here more often, young lady, and eventually you can become the second pilot.»

«No,»River objects. «I am no pilot.»

She just changes the rules. She likes it.  
She can hear happy laughter.Those are Wash and baby Emma playing with the stegosaurus.

«I am no pilot. I am a navigator.»


End file.
